musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Los 40 Principales
Los 40 Principales es una red de varias emisoras radiales creadas en España distribuidas por Hispanoamérica. El número uno de Los 40 Principales es la canción más importante de la lista de éxitos, durante siete días. Es la canción más exitosa del momento. El número uno de los 40 Principales lo deciden los oyentes de la emisora a través de sus votos vía SMS. El nuevo número 1 se da a conocer en el programa Del 40 al 1 cada sábado de 10 a 14 con Tony Aguilar, y cada domingo de 17 a 20 con Álvaro Reina. El primer número 1 de la historia de los 40 Principales fue Monday Monday de The Mamas & the Papas el 18 de julio de 1966. Más de 2.200 canciones han sido números 1 a lo largo de la historia de los 40 Principales en España. Los artistas con más canciones diferentes en el Número 1 son: Miguel Bosé con 22 canciones (contando nº1 dobles) Alejandro Sanz con 19 canciones, Madonna y Camilo Sesto con 18 canciones, Mecano con 15 canciones, Michael Jackson (contando el nº1 de "We are the world") y Luz Casal con 14 canciones, Eros Ramazzotti y La Oreja de Van Gogh con 13 canciones y Pet Shop Boys con 10 canciones. El artista con más semanas consecutivas en el Número 1 es Camilo Sesto con un total de 52 semanas sin bajar de esa posición y 52 números uno en todo el mundo (récord aún no superado mundialmente) y 18 consecutivos en los 40 principales. Las canciones con más semanas en el Número 1: "Delilah" de Tom Jones y "Un Rayo Del Sol" de Los Diablos con 15 semanas. El pasado 21 de noviembre de 2009 el tema Looking for paradise, primer sencillo del disco Paraíso Express de Alejandro Sanz con quien colabora la cantante norteamericana Alicia Keys logró colocarse N°1 de forma simultánea en todas las listas de la Cadena 40 (Argentina, Chile, Costa Rica, Colombia, Ecuador, España, Guatemala, México y Panamá). Shakira, orgullo latino. Waka, Waka (Esto es África), el himno con el que hemos vibrado en este Mundial y acaba de convertirse en número 1 de Los 40 Principales simultáneamente en España, México, Guatemala, Costa Rica, Panamá, Colombia, Ecuador, Chile y Argentina. La canción es una de las canciones más descargadas y hace historia al ser el single más vendido en México, Italia, Luxemburgo, España, Portugal, Alemania, Francia, Chile, Colombia, Turquía, Bélgica, Austria, US Latín, Suiza, Holanda, Dinamarca y Finlandia. Durante los últimos años las canciones que más veces han sido número 1 de Los 40 Principales son: * Año 2000: Sobreviviré de Mónica Naranjo durante 2 semanas consecutivas. * Año 2001: La playa de La Oreja de Van Gogh durante 2 semanas consecutivas. * Año 2002: Mi música es tu voz de Academia OT durante 2 semanas consecutivas. * Año 2003: No es lo mismo de Alejandro Sanz durante 2 semanas no consecutivas. * Año 2004: Left outside alone de Anastacia y Bulería de David Bisbal, ambas durante 2 semanas consecutivas. * Año 2005: Días de verano de Amaral durante 5 semanas no consecutivas. * Año 2006: Hips don't lie de Shakira & Wyclef Jean durante 9 semanas no consecutivas. * Año 2007: Las de la intuición de Shakira durante 8 semanas no consecutivas. * Año 2008: Ella elle l'a de Kate Ryan durante 5 semanas no consecutivas. * Año 2009: Colgando en tus manos de Carlos Baute & Marta Sánchez durante 7 semanas no consecutivas. * Año 2010: Waka Waka de Shakira durante 6 semanas no consecutivas. * Año 2011: give me everithing de Pitbull durante 6 semanas no consecutivas. * Año 2012: Someone like you de Adele durante 5 semanas no consecutivas * Año 2013: Wrecking Ball de Miley Cyrus durante 4 semanas no consecutivas Categoría:Emisoras de radio de España